Code Restart
by Dakumun
Summary: It wasn’t suppose to end like this. I just wanted to help everyone. I became what I killed. And lost my life to my family.
1. Prologue

**AN - Heh heh heh didn't expect me to write 3 stories in a span of three days did ya?**

**-]-[-**

I... no... we did it. We stopped the Skull King and the Virgin Born. I don't believe it. We nearly lost or lives fight him for hours. Now... now it's my turn for eternal slumber. *cough* *cough* n-no. Not now. I can still do this one last thing for everyone.

Jake looked at me sadly, "You can't take much more, can you?" I took five steps towards the body, watching it slowly turn to stone. I reached out my hand slowly getting closer.

Yakumo took a step towards me, "Whoa, what are you..." I pulled back my arm and slammed it through the head, blood spraying everywhere, but I didn't care, I need to do it before it's to late. I then yank my arm back out ripping the relic out successfully. I liftes it up slowly, miasma covering my arm, I watch as more relics appear.

Louis reaches out his hand for me, "Stop! You can't"

It was too late for me. I plunged the relic into my gut, a sharp pain appearing all over my body, then another to my right ribcage forcefully moving me to the left, even more pain, the second into my back, it hurts please help me, the third to the left side of my back near the ribs, I can't stand it someone... anyone. My body burns, I hold myself to tell myself it's going to be alright. More miasma covers me, but it's blue. Just like the queens. I look up and scream, I no longer sound human or like a revenant, I began to sound like the lost.

The burning pain left. My eyes return to blue. "Amazing." Mia spoke out, everyone tried to approach me but I put my hand out making them stop. It's returning, the burning pain. I turn around against my well. Somethings controlling me.

"This miasma is..." Jack fried to block it. It was already everywhere. I start breathing harder. The miasma gets thicker.

Louis took a step forward , "No... This is the queens miasma!" Huh, was this suppose to happen. I kill the queen then become the queen?

Yakumo took a step forward, "No, it can't be..." Ge took another one, but more alert, "not the queen!"

I turned around slowly to look at them, I can't control myself. I could see Mia's face, she was worried, "why... why are they...?" I slowly lift my arms up.

Jack prepares to kill me, "Don't worry... I won't let you suffer in vain!" Louis stops him, putting his arm in front of him. My body then summons spears, aimed at my family...

I felt a sharp pain in my back, I look down and see Louis's sword, he got closer and told me these few words, "...Leave this to me." I turn around and look at him.

"...sorry" just loud enough for everyone to hear, as he pulled his sword out and I crumbled To the floor, now a lifeless body. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you guys... They gather around me, crying, I don't want to see you cry.

"I... I wish I could've... done more... for you guys..." they were my last words, the last thing I saw was them crying even harder then before. Time stopped, everything around me shattered. I still lag they bleeding.

***??? Pov***

The mission was a bust. I barely escaped with my life. I was running from the Grimm. I could hear them, they were far but could catch up if given enough time. I ran quicker into the forest to my house but what I saw next shocked me. A child the age of my daughter, Yang, laid on the grass floor. I saw blood everywhere. But shocked me even more was that he wasn't attacked by Grimm, but a person. What monster would do such a thing. I decided to forget about my wounds and picked up the child. He had a smooth face, black hair at the base of his hair and turned into a blond the longer it got, his hair covered his left eye. I pulled his hair off his face and saw something that looked inhuman. You could see his veins, bright blue in color, but they were glowing. I shakes my head and sprinted home.

_Knock knock_ Taiyang! It's me, Summer, open the door quickly. I could hear people inside. The first my husband Taiyang, the second my eldest daughter, and third youngest daughter.

"Huh, oh Summer it's you let me get the... door..." he stared at me and the child, eyes wide.

"Hey mom did you buy anything!"

"Mom, mom look wh... Mom! What happened to you"! Ruby yelled as she hugged my leg.

"J-just let me get some rest, him too also."

"Ye-yea, sure Summer."


	2. Time-Fly’s

**AN - okay, _maybe_ it was a bad idea to write this story at midnight. Nah, no way, couldn't be _that_ bad.**

**-]-[-**

I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. I could hear two voices speaking, they sound concerned. Did I know them? "Mom are sure he's fine? He's been sleeping for three days!" the voice sounded young, probably the same age as Nicola, probably younger.

"Don't worry Ruby. We already treated him. We just need to wait, alright Ruby?" Did they really heal my wound? Is that why I don't feel anything? I tried opening my eyes, squinting at first. I never seen a room so bright. Having enough time for my eyes to adjust to the brightness, I look for the voices, looking for answers on where I am, I saw a door and could hear two voices arguing, but the older one was more scolding. I could only hear some words like 'we should let him rest Ruby don't bother him' and another, protesting against her 'but I wanna see him!' It sounded as if she was pouting. I try to get off of the bed, grabbing the nightstand next to it with a flower on it. My hand slipped, I knocked it over and fell on my left shoulder, I looked at the door again seeing the knob turn, revealing four silver eyes, both having black and red hair, 'I guess they are related' was what I thought as the older one approached me, lifting me onto my legs. "You should lay down," she looked me into my soft blue eyes, "your probably tired."

"I-I'm... fine." I tried pushing her away, but something seemed off. I wasn't as strong as I used to be, more tired than I ever was. I could feel my eyes slowly closing as she put me back on the bed. 'I still need to ask where I am' where my last thoughts as I drifted into darkness.

***Summer Rose Pov***

He was sweating all over his face, I thought he could use some rest but it seemed worse than I thought. I looked to my left, seeing my daughter, Ruby, eyeing the strange boy. I could tell she had many questions based on her face, I giggled in amusement because of my daughter. "What's so funny mom?" She looked at me, our silver eyes meeting each other.

"Nothing Ruby." I rubbed her hair as she giggled excitedly, "we should leave him alone, let him rest. You saw him already." She looked at me and realized I was right, and looked back at the boy. He wasn't sweating as much, he looked more calmer then before.

"Are you sure we should leave mom?"

I just rubbed her hair more, "of course my little hero." She ran off saying things like 'I'm the hero I'll save the world!' I looked back at the boy, walking off after I broke my stare from him.

***One day later***

I opened my eyes again, less fatigued now since I slept for who knows how long. I tried getting off the bed again, more successful then before, placing my feet on the floor standing up. I saw a mirror and approached it, as I stared into my endless blue eyes, I realized I was shorter than before, much shorter. I looked at my arms, no scars from the lost. I walked towards the door, opening it. The hallway wasn't that long, I could already see the kitchen. I took a few steps forward stopping in place to hear voices, they sounded happy. I grabbed my chest realizing that I died. A few tears escaping my eyes, I hope everyone back home is happy too. I took more steps further, entering a dining area. They all stopped eating happily and looked at me, I used to chance the look at the four. I notice the two people from before, the older one in a white cloak while the younger a red one. I looked at the other two both blond, but more golden. The younger of the two had long hair, about waist length, it was all over the place. The other more tall and had much shorter hair.

The father, from what I assume, got up looking worried his blue eyes meeting mines. "Are you okay? You've been asleep for awhile." I looked at him, thinking of something to say back I tried to talk but my voice was more younger, and dry. "Yea you need some water, we couldn't give you anything during your sleep. Sorry." Was what he said as he walked off, out of sight looking for water. I look back at the four, remembering I don't have my trusty weapons or blood veils I tried to what looked like the front entrance, but before I could reach the door knob one of them spoke up, the one in the white cloak called for me and gestured towards an empty, in between the girls. "You need some food. You haven't ate for days." I looked at her tilting my head, I never seen someone act so kind. The people I met would try to kill me for blood beads or for other stuff like my gear. I nodded walking towards the chair, sitting down and starring at the plate of food. I never smelt something so good, did they make this for me? The blonde girl poked my shoulder handing me a spoon, "My names Yang! What's yours?" I grabbed the spoon tilting my head one more, I never told anyone my name but my close friends or family, should I tell them my name? You could never trust someone if you don't want to get stabbed in the back. I shook my head and looked at her, "You... May call me... Akira... or by my code name, Monarch." I don't know why I told them both my name and code name. I guess it was a feeling I had when I first met Louis.

Summer looked shocked for a moment, a child having a codename? What could it mean? What was he put through was her thoughts, but she soon forgot about it and gave me a kind smile, "Will Akira, I'm Summer," she pointed at herself, "my daughter Ruby," she pointed the girl that looked like a mini her, "and this is Yang," finally pointing at the blond, the said blond giving a wide smile, "and who you just talked to earlier was my husband Taiyang." I nodded in confirmation, these names will be important, it's just this gut feeling. I then looked at the spoon and then back at the plate, digging into my food, saying 'than you for the food," in between the times I was stuffing food into my face. While the others just look at me with smiles on their faces.

"Ruby look! His appetite is as big as yours when you eat cookies!"

Ruby looked offended saying a, "hey!" At her sister, Yang and throwing her wooden spoon at her. The latter easily dodging still laughing at her sister.

"Girls, stop fighting, please. We have a guest." Summer pointed at me, my plate empty while I hide my face from embarrassment. I just couldn't control myself when I smelled the food. "You should get use to him while he stays here." He looked at my hands, realizing I was too weak, that and I probably had not choice but to stay here. The girls jumped off their chairs, Yang grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, nearly tripping because of her strength.

"Sooo, do you have a family Aki?" Yang spoke as we her outside, on the porch of the house.

"I... do not have a family... but friends are my family..." I said as I look into yangs lilac eyes not faltering because of her question.

"O-oh... well what game do you want to play?" Ruby said for her sister jumping off the porch.

"Any."

"Well let's play Hunstmen and Grimm! We'll be the Grimm since it's your first time! You just have to make _woosh_ sounds as you swing your _weapon_!"

I looked at the sky. Yes, this couldn't be a bad life. Maybe I could go back to my old one to help my friends.

***8 Years Later***

Now at the age of 16, being older than Ruby, but younger than Yang, Akira is in a store with Ruby browsing at the wares to perhaps modify his new weapons, while Ruby is blasting her music reading a comic. I then look at the store entrance hearing the bell ring, signifying that their are more 'customers' but what I see is a group of people nicely dressed, but also armed. I look back at the comic Ruby was reading deciding it wasn't worth my time. At least for now.

I was ignoring everything, solely focused on the comic Ruby was reading, I never know these comics were just like mines from my word. A man approaches us, tapping Ruby's shoulder point at his ears. Ruby gets the message, removing them from her head and placing it on her shoulders. The man then points his gun at us, "Get on the ground!"

"Are... are you rubbing us?" Ruby asked quirking an eyebrow at the mans action.

"What else doe it look like?" After hearing this, I now know that they were here to rob the store. I cocked my fist and pulled back, punching him square in the face, breaking his glasses and sending him flying through the window of the store. I then walked towards the broken window pulling my glove back staring at the group of robbers, one standing out the most, wearing a bowler hat and white clothes and reddish hair. "What are you doing get him!" The man in white shouted as the goons then ran towards me. Seeing Ruby fly into action knocking most of them down. "Come on Aki! You don't have to break the window!" I nod my head taking mental notes to not break windows when I'm near Ruby. Three of the five remaining people ran towards Ruby, seeing her as the bigger threat as she has the bigger weapon, and two towards me. The one on the right uses his bat to try to swing at me, ducking under it he hits the other in the face roughly knocking him out, uppercutting him in the face causing him to fly towards one of the goons trying to shoot Ruby. "Thanks Aki!" She shouted as she spun her scythe around her hitting two of the four now remaining, then slamming her scythe into the floor shooting two of them one in the leg, the other in the chest. I need to start training her.p, she isn't the best shot. I looked to our left seeing the guy in white reach the top of the ladder while we were fighting. Ruby uses her semblance to chase after him quickly while I jump into the side of the building the to the roof. As soon as I got her I see the man fall off, in his place came a bullhead and a girl, her identity clouded in the shadows. Summoning a large glass spear she launched it at Ruby. I quickly jump in front of her summoning my tail and spikes from my blood veils to try to block the large Spear. But before it could reach us a women soon appeared from nowhere, her blond hair tied up, destroying the weapon with her... stick? Repairing the destruction from Ruby's short battle with the man, she then uses the weapon she destroyed launching its remains into the bullhead, hitting it before it flew off into the distance.

***Linebreak***

I didn't account for this variable. Did I ruin Ruby's chance getting into beacon? I wasn't even listening until she slapped the table saying, "and a slap to the wrist." Ruby jumped back from the sudden action and the women known as Glynda Goodwitch said something we didn't expect, "but... someone wants to meet you." In came Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, how did I know? Well that's because Ruby talked nonstop about it. Ozpin set down a plate with stacks of cookies, Ruby looked at it carefully before Ozpin nodded his head, Ruby ate one, then two, then the entire plate of cookies. Deciding it was time to speak Ozpin leaned forward, "Akira and Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes."

"U-umm"

"So where did you learn do... this?" Ozpin stepped to the side revealing our fight.

"S...signal...academy?"

Looking at me next the headmaster asked, "And you, mr. Akira?"

"I was taught by... friends, before. An incident happened."

Nodding, finding the answer acceptable he spoke again looking at Ruby, "so, they taught you to use the most dangerous weapon?"

"Well no, this one teacher did." Ruby said, as she stuffed the last cookie in her face.

"Well, I only know one scythe wielder of this caliber."

"O-oh he's my uncle Qrow." Ozpin looked at me, I nodded my hand proving her point. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm like _waachaaa, hiiiyaaa_." posing in chops to exaggerate her point.

Taking a sip from his coffe he looked at Ruby again, "I can see." Sitting down on the chair and leaning forward, his hands intertwining each other, "so, what is an adorable girl like you doing in an academy training warriors."

Ruby took a moment to answer thinking why he was asking her this, "well, I want to be a huntress. I want to slay Grimm. Oh and Aki too, well he just follows me around most of the time, but yea, once I finish, me and Aki will apply to beacon, but by sister already did and got in. But yeah my parents always taught us to help people, and like, being a huntress and huntsmen is way more romantic." Glynda continued to look at Ruby, blinking two times at her answer.

"Do you know who I am ms. Rose?"

"Well yeah everyone does, your professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon."

Looking at Glynda she looks away from Ozpin, so he looked back at Ruby leaning slightly closer, "do you want to come to my school?"

"Of course!"

"And you, mr. Akira?" I just nodded my head, "Well, okay." Ruby's eyes widened and her smile growing.

***linebreak* **

I watched as Ruby was being bear hugged by Yang saying, "oh I can't believe my sister and Aki are coming to beacon with me!" I just tilt my head, looking at the questionable sight, 'Well my time at beacon will be...' I looked towards a blond boy leaning over barfing on the floor, 'interesting.'


	3. First-Time-At-Beacon

"Yaaang, please don't leave us, we're too young, right Aki?" I questionably look at Ruby, we can't be that young. Right? After a few seconds of thinking of if we are too young are not I nod my head in agreement.

"Awwww you both can't be that young. After all! You both got into beacon younger than everyone else!" Yang shouted, proud of her sister and best friend. Soon the door opened revealing a too much of a fantasy castle. I scoff 'I'm too surprised too even ask how it works,' I tap their shoulders and pointed to the door, "we can leave now." We took our first steps into beacon, Ruby still clinging onto yang begging her to stay with us, while I, soak in the view.

It... was very different from my old world. Everything looked... alive, full of life and, colorful. Yang punched my shoulder playfully, looking at her I see her giving me a sly smirk, "Well big bad 'I have a code name' I am going to leave rubes to," pulling ruby off her leg and dropping her in front of me, "You." And with that she poked my chest and ran off towards the initiation. Wait where was it?

"Ughhh! No Yang don't leave me- I mean us!" Ruby Rachel her hand out to where she ran off. Seeing as she was long gone she looked back up at me, "do youuu maybe I don't know, know where we are suppose to go?"

I slap my hand in my face and drag it down, "unfortunately no. I do not. But let us use this time to perhaps go inside and we may find everyone else." And with that we walk off. Well I walked and Ruby felt a lot more happier, so she ran off and instantly ran into some other girls luggage. Ohh this may be bad. I ran towards Ruby and help her up.

"Watch where you are going!" A girl with white hair tied into a pony tail and light bluish eyes, wearing all white and a battle skirt. Yeesh people really do name their child by color, "do you even know who I am!?" She got up wiping off the dust from her clothes.

"Uhhh, no?" Ruby said, or asked? "Am I suppose too?" Her face was full of confusion she didn't even now just met her, should she even know her yet?

"Wha! You don't know me!? Well I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee." She finished, poking Ruby every now and again as she said that.

Ruby was about to speak but I stopped her, "I am sorry for her actions and I take responsibility miss." I said bowing in front of her showing my full sincerity.

She took a step back shocked as if I appeared out of thin air, even if I was in front of her, "I-it's ok... just be more careful." Covering her face as she ran off. Wait, when did she pick up her bags anyway?

"I wanted to be friends with her. Make up too." Ruby sounded a bit sad, which changed after the words that she said next, "I won't stop! You will see my coolness and we will be the bestest of friends!"

I sighed at what she said and rubbed her hair playfully, "Yes. Yes you will be the bestest of friends, but we don't want to be late now do we. But for now we should follow Schnee before we have to search the entire school." Both of us soon following after the Schnee.

**-]-[-**

Well, we didn't lose the Schnee but she certainly was a quick one. We stood before a stage with a single microphone on top, all of us waiting for the speech so everyone was chatting. "Yang! Why did you leave us! We could've got lost!" Ruby said, punching Yang's arm.

The latter just laughed it off, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you'll need to depend on yourself and others more than just me."

"But that could wait, right Aki?" Ruby said, giving her most terrifying, the puppy eyes.

I couldn't say no, especially after she gave me those eyes, a thing many should fear, "she... she is right Yang, it could wait. After all, it is a school where it teaches us to be the best huntsmen and huntress."

Ruby liked my answer, using it against Yang, "see, see Yang! Even Aki agrees!" Yang could only groan at her sisters actions. But before Yang could retaliate someone tapped on the microphone a few times, loud sounds blaring through the entire place.

"Settle down please." Everyone began to settle down as everyone had a clear view of the one and only headmaster of beacon, professor Ozpin, "for those who do not know me I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of beacon. And getting to the point, everyone is required to gear up and meet me at this position." The said position appeared on a large screen behind him, it looked like a cliff and before the cliff was the emerald forest, how did I know, well, it says it right there. He kept going on, the next words shocking people, "and of course, the first person you see in the emeral forest is your partner. Unless someone already has one." Of course everyone was groaning and shocked and it was almost night time so we could think about this later, he continued on, "We will meet their tomorrow, for now everyone will sleep at the library and head to the location in the morning." And with that he walked off the stage and to who knows where.

Soon after his departure everyone began heading off to the library. Gosh, how did they know where it was? Was there some sort of map that I didn't get? After my pondering Ruby grabbed my hand and followed the rest of the crowd looking at me and smiling, "come on Aki! We don't want the same thing again right?"

It feels nice to go back to school. Apparently I knew Louis and Yakumo in school before the collapse. I smiled back at Ruby, "yes, we don't want that happening again, let us go Ruby."

She snickered at me, "You should Change the way you speak. Sounds funny." And with that she lead me to the library.

**-]-[-**

"Wow! Aki do you see how big this library is! I can't believe it can fit all of us!" Ruby shouted, some people already asleep.

"It is Ruby. There is many things to learn here." I say searching through the books.

"Akira, what did I say about the way you talk?" Ruby said approaching me, " if you talk like that every time how do you expect people to think we're the best of bestest friends?"

I turn my head to face her and sweet a little, " I'll make it up to. I swear."

Ruby bursted out into laughter with Yang joint too, "geez Aki, don't be such a worry wart. I wont hurt you." Slapping my back twice making me sweat more.

Suddenly a familiar white haired girl springs up, "Geez! Can't you three be quiet! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" And with that she returns to her beauty sleep.

Folding her arms, Yang shakes her head, "Yeesh, what'd we do to make her yell at us? And wasn't she the loudest?"

"I mean, we were being a bit loud, but I agree Yang." I then smile at the two, "Anyways we should get some rest for tomorrow. After all we aren't students at beacon yet."

Ruby replies with an, "all right!" And we all turn in for the night, unaware of the future challenges we all will face. But a certain black haired girl just shook our head at us and continued reading her book.

**-]-[-**

I let out a long yawn trying to get up. Emphasis on trying. I look around to see what was so heavy that it kept me pinned on the ground. Turns out I look down to see Yang drooling on me and Ruby hugging my leg. The drool, I couldn't care about, but Ruby hugging my leg, yes, she would cling on to dear life and would never wake up.

Pushing Yang off and waking her up, I try to pry Ruby off, "Ruby!" I half whispered and half yelled, "wake up! It's time for the big day!" Shaking her again she didn't respond, only slapping my hand away and snoozing off a bit longer. I could hear to me and I see Yang trying to hold in her laughter. She did know how hard it was to wake her up and would never be able to take her off. I just sigh and try to find a place to change into my gear, dragging my leg in the process.

Dragging my self out of the library, I ask around for a bit finding out that there was a locker room. Doing Ruby a favor I drag her to the locker room for both of us to change because apparently everyone's gear just so happened to be in the same locker room. Guess they were in a hurry to do that.

Opening the door I saw almost everyone from the library, with Yang running in after us now making it everyone. Ruby also happens to wake herself up when she somehow snored herself awake. "Wha-what!? Oh, we're in the locker room. Sorry." She scratched her head, whispering the last word, to embarrassed of what she did.

I just look at Ruby and sigh, "Well that doesn't matter. Just get geared up. We don't want to be left behind.


End file.
